Kalau Kamu Gimana?
by saerusa
Summary: dua-duanya padahal saling suka, anehnya, dua-duanya hobi tarik-ulur juga. midorima/fem!akashi—indonesia!AU. Selamat Ulang Tahun, Tante Ui alias Tante Sheng!


Kalau Kamu Gimana?

kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi.

…

Tante Oeij, selamat membaca~

Bunyi kwitantie:

 _"Dengan ini sudah saya terima satu buah fanfiksi sebanyak sekian kata dengan pairing Seiko dan Shintaro, rate aman untuk dewasa dan_ ada unsur kejanggalan _,_ _untuk hadiah merayakan pesta umur bertambah_ _,_ _dibayar tunai, lunas."_

Yang membayarkan: Oetjhiha Xaroo Potter  
Yang menerima: Shena Blitz Zuckerberg

~Dankjewel~

* * *

1\. Seiko

Shintaro lagi-lagi terantuk kepala angkot. Kakinya terlalu panjang ketika berdesak-desakan dengan orang, salah sendiri menolak tawaran uber gratis dariku. Padahal sudah kupilihkan mobil paling mewah sekalian, alphard atau lexus terserah dia, tetapi lelaki itu cuma mengangguk untuk menolak. Dia pamitan, katanya harus belanja sayur untuk makan malam. Aku tidak tahu kalau orang Sunda seperti Shintaro doyan sekali ikan asin. Aku sendiri lahir sebagai campuran darah keraton Hadiningrat dan istana Buckingham, jadi aku tak banyak komentar. Cuma agak geli saja melihat Shintaro duduk makan banyak tempat.

2\. Shintaro

Sebetulnya aku... aku harus buru-buru pergi. Rasanya tidak nyaman ketika mata kuning Seiko seolah memindai seluruh tubuhmu. Lebih parah dari mesin X-Ray...! Merasa telanjang. Sampai tulang sumsumku rasanya ikut bergidik. Aku tidak begitu mengenal Seiko, tapi yang jelas namanya selalu terpasang di umbul-umbul gerbang kampus. Pemenang olimpiade ilmiah, ratu start-up, sampai menjuarai liga bisnis di Prancis. Anak yang sangat pintar—hmm kacamataku melorot. Kupikir dia tinggi, mungkin setinggi bahuku.

Kami pertama kali bertemu di klub catur. Aku frustrasi; semua kudaku habis, sampai aku bersumpah akan setuju ikut Ibuku syukuran—ternyata Seiko menang telak. Ia menepuk tangannya dengan antis, seolah mencuci bersih hasil pertarungan kami berdua... Dan entah mengapa, wangi sabunnya membuatku malu. Jangan tanya lebih jauh, aku suka perempuan yang bersih. Apalagi rajin mencuci tangan selepas melakukan sesuatu. Aku tahu... Ini terlalu cepat! Tapi... Tapi... Rambut merahnya, tingginya yang cuma seperutku kadang-kadang ingin membuatku menghadiahinya seperangkat sabun dettoll.

"Shin...?" Aaa tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku harus pergi.

Alasan apa? "Aku harus masak ikan asin."

"Ikan asin?"

"Ya, aku orang Sunda, keluargaku juga."

"Oalah. Makan malam?"

"Tentu."

"Tak mau pakai uber? Limoku sebentar lagi datang."

"T-tidak! Aku harus ke pasar!"

"Hmm... Ya sudah. Baiklah."

Aku suka ikan asin. Tapi aku tak mau kalau Seiko tahu. Tapi, Seiko terlanjur tahu.

3\. Seiko

Dia kelihatan sekarat. Aku 'kan hanya mendepak keluar rajanya dari papan catur. Tapi dia kelihatan seperti nyawanya yang kucabut sampai akar. Lucu juga. Badannya tegap dan lebar, tapi lihat, rambutnya kuyu. Wajahnya lesu. Karena kacamatanya hampir melorot, kuperbaiki saja langsung. Habisnya, ini sudah tiga kali kami bergulat di kafetaria fakultas kedokteran. Iya, aku sengaja datang saja, iseng. Tapi ternyata dia masih pemalu. Pipinya panas saat aku pasangkan lagi kacamatanya.

"Kamu demam?" Aku tahu sih, dia malu. Tapi aku tidak yakin dia tidak punya pacar atau mantan, setidaknya.

"A-aa... Tidak!"

"Oh, wajahmu. Hangus. Kan cuma begitu." Shintaro ini orangnya agak pemalu, kupikir.

"Begitu...? Aku flu!"

Flu, katanya. Tapi dia makan es doger dengan lahap. Jika ada yang bertanya sebuah paradoks kompleks seperti apa, akan senang hati kuberi contoh langsung di tempat. Shintaro betulan sebuah enigma dalam kehidupan sehari-hari.

"Pak Dokter Shintaro mau aku antar ke klinik?"

Ah, alpukat membuatnya tersedak. Kuberi dia tisu sebentar, hidung bangirnya jadi merah muda. Lucu, lucu sekali.

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa minum obat sendiri."

Laki-laki yang menggemaskan.

"Baiklah." Aku merasa hari ini sudah cukup. "Hmm... Ya, kalau demam dan flu lebih baik beristirahat. Jangan mentraktirku es krim dan makan es doger sendirian."

4\. Shintaro

Hari ini, aku harus mengenal Seiko lebih jauh. Aku mencari tahu sabun tangannya merk apa, ternyata dia beli sabun tangan merk Hand Shop. Wanginya seperti daun sereh. Ternyata setelah kucari-cari di rak Bostone, bukan daun sereh. Seiko pakai yang wangi vanilla green tea.

Aku sempat bingung, lalu segera beralih membeli pesanan Ibu. Sabun oval yang mangir dan pesanan adikku, sabun Biory yang yoghurt... Yoghurt strawberry. Ini lebih enak dituang ke atas pudding. Semakin lama orang-orang semakin aneh. Sama seperti petugas kasir yang menatapku persis seperti kucing galak. Hhh... Aku buru-buru pergi dan ya, hari ini aku harus mentraktir Seiko makan.

Aku tahu hidupku harus sehat. Porsi makan kalori cukup sehari 200ccal, sepotong pisang, dua gelas susu. Aku rajin di rumah senam kegel juga, supaya absku tetap terbentuk. Aku juga ikut pos ronda setiap sore, biar aku lari keliling kompleks. Satu lempar dua pulau terlampaui. Menjaga kedamaian komplek tercapai, hidup dan badan sehat bukan mimpi.

Sesampainya di kampus, mungkin inilah yang dinamakan rezeki anak saleh, bintang Cancer tengah berbaik hati padaku. Seiko ada di FK! Mungkin anak-anak di sini butuh saran untuk danus. Seiko 'kan anak ekonomi, pasti dia datang ke sini menjadi penasihat utama. Dana Usaha (danus) itu budaya warisan mencari uang untuk kegiatan. Sir Levi pernah bilang, danus yang paling cocok di FK adalah jualan tisu dan masker. Aku tak begitu setuju sih, aku butuh tisu basah dan sabun seperti milik Seiko. Usulanku ditolak Sir Levi Godric Ramsay. Aku tak bisa menjawab. Dia saudara dekat Gordon Ramsay dari acara Kitchen Hell, jadi aku tak mau nilaiku seolah jadi pejuang di College Hell.

Sebelum kesempatan hilang, kuajak Seiko bermain catur. Mudah, dia langsung setuju. Aku pesan es doger untuk diriku sendiri, dan karena aku tahu dia anak jebolan Jakarta Internationale Schooljaar, jadi aku memesan es krim waffle untuknya. Sempurna bukan? Dia tak keberatan waktu kupesankan waffle vanilla dan moka. Anak yang manis, dia menanyaiku seputar mata kuliahku; bagaimana repotnya memahami istilah dan menghubungkannya dengan realita di lapangan. Sempurna untuk tiga menit. Kami saling menikmati keindahan makanan yang tersaji, dan lima menit kemudian, Seiko berhasil merampok harga diriku di papan catur.

Melucuti aku habis-habisan. Aku kalah telak...

Ketika kepalaku mendongak, dia sedang mencium bibir gelas dengan syahdu. Hari ini dia cantik sekali dengan bandana, mirip Dora di serial petualangan kanak-kanak, tapi tak mengapa. Apa wafflenya enak sekali? Sampai dia menghabiskan gelasnya sebening itu. Sebening dan sebersih itu. Hatiku mendadak bergemuruh... Mau meledak...

"Kenapa?"

Tangannya memperbaiki kacamataku yang melorot... Kacamataku yang melorot kembali lagi tersangkut di hidung...

Mungkin aku terserang malaria... Tapi aku malah jelaskan terserang demam.

"Kalau flu dan demam, istirahat, jangan mengajak makan es krim."

H-huh. Tidak tahu dia es doger di sini higienis! Begitu dia disambangi oleh delapan orang berbaju dan berkacamata hitam, aku segera menghabiskan es dogerku dan mengecek suhu tubuhku. Betulan panas. Tapi yang pusing malah jantungku, bukan kepalaku. Mungkin jantungku yang terkena flu.

5\. Seiko

Aku semakin heran. Badanku tidak bau. Sudah kusuruh Sebastian mencari dan beli kembang tujuh rupa. Aku mencoba mandi di malam hari, dengan taburan bunga-bunga, kata Tanaka, supaya tubuhku harum dan Shintaro berhenti ketakutan saat melihatku. Pagi-paginya, aku tidak merasa ada perubahan. Kubuang saja bunga-bunganya ke halaman belakang. Lumayan, jadi pupuk kompos pohon sawit.

Aku pakai blazer biru dongker, kemeja putih dan rok salem. Sebastian bilang, bagaimana kalau rambutku hari ini dicepol rapi. Aku tak mau repot. Sembari menyeduh teh, kubiarkan Sebastian menjalin rambutku lalu mencepolnya dengan tusuk konde. Tanaka bilang aku seperti mau berangkat ke kawinan. Ya, boleh juga kalau pendampingku macam Shintaro.

Hmm... Dia lucu sih. Aku mau padanya tapi aku tidak tahu dia mau atau tidak. Bagaimana pun juga, aku pernah mengalami fase manja di mana semua keinginanku harus selalu terkabul karena aku adalah definisi dari absolut, tapi sekarang ideologiku berubah menjadi empiris-rasionalisme.

Aku peduli pada Shintaro, makanya aku akan mempertimbangkan kenyamanannya juga. Mungkin rumah kami akan dibangun di kaki gunung, dekat dengan mata air. Shintaro mungkin tak suka kandang kuda pacuan, jadi dia akan memelihara angsa—ya... Terserahlah. Aku suka makanya aku maklum kalau dia bilang dia suka terong. _By the way_ , aku suka tahu. Terlebih sup tahu putih.

Selesai kuliah dari Sir Erwin, aku langsung teringat Shintaro. Aku suka melihatnya kalah, tapi aku menolak melihatnya bersedih. Aku bisa saja mengajarinya bermain catur yang ampuh. Tapi begitu ingat jadwal anak FK yang padat, mau tak mau aku harus berkompromi dengan keadaan. Harusnya aku lahir sebagai Dr. Strange. Aku bisa menghentikan dan mengendalikan waktu supaya Shintaro bisa makan lebih lama di kantin dengan es doger yang katanya enak. Aku juga jadi penasaran dan ingin mencoba.

Tapi nanti saja, aku harus bertemu Daiki, si anak teknik mesin. Aku dan dia berkelompok, usulan proposal bikin rangkaian AC hemat dan ramah lingkungan di seluruh kampus. Aku tahu dia jenius, tapi malasnya minta ampun. Aku butuh kecerdikannya merancang model AC yang paling baru. Kenapa AC? Karena kota kami tinggal suhunya panas padahal termasuk prefektur yang seharusnya berhawa sejuk. Aku mengenal Daiki sejak kompetisi basket. Dia terkenal atas tembakan bolanya yang akurat dan minim usaha.

"Daiki." Aku menyodorkan amplop. Isinya 100 USD. Kami bertemu di kantin teknik yang serupa kafe dan bar. Suasananya agak gelap, dan di ujung sana terdapat sekelompok orang tengah bermain musik jazz. Terkadang aku belum dapat menebak selera anak teknik, termasuk Daiki dengan denim dongkernya. "Aku ingin lihat sejauh apa progress kita."

Dia membuka sebelah matanya. Mudah menemukan Daiki di kantin, dia cukup tersembunyi dan bersatu dengan kurangnya cahaya ruangan. Melihat jumlah uang di dompet dan dia segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Kaum kapitalis rupanya telah merajalela. Aku berusaha memaklumi jika Generasi Millenial ke depan akan semakin dijangkiti virus berbahaya ini dan diam mendengar penjelasan cemerlang Daiki.

"Lama sekali sih, kelas apa?"

"Sir Erwin."

"Oh." Dia tak bertanya lagi dan merogoh laptop dari tas. Beberapa ketukan jarinya berirama, mencari-cari file yang akan dia tunjukkan. Omong-omong, kami bekerja sama demi tujuan yang berbeda. Olimpiade ini menawarkan 1.000 USD tunai dan kesempatan satu tahun magang di Tesla Company. Daiki mengincar uangnya, dan aku mengincar magangnya.

Aku agak kaget, tapi tetap mengatupkan bibir. Daiki malah membuka file lain. Kudengar suara perempuan. Mirip seperti perempuan yang mulas melihat nilai Akuntansi Biayanya dipajang di mading.

"AC kita pakai ringtone suara perempuan?"

Daiki menatapku bosan, dan segera menekan tombol keluar. Sebuah video kotak-kotak terpampang di layar. Mataku yang kena sensor atau memang mata Daiki yang mampu menerjemahkan sejumlah kode tersebut?

"Lupakan apa yang kau dengar barusan. Lanjut."

Lagipula, bodoh juga AC pakai ringtone.

"Hmm... Jadi ACmu itu akan dialiri listrik dari panel surya?" aku mengangguk, mendengar penjelasan Daiki. Pertama berpapasan, aku berasumsi Daiki merupakan orang yang baru mengenal teknologi. Rupanya, Daiki adalah Kampiun Nasional.

"Ya, kebetulan saat aku mengukur densitas cahaya, daerah kampus hasilnya paling tinggi."

"Satuan ukurannya?"

"Ini ada alatnya."

Dia mengulurkan tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya. Aku mengerti. Tangan kanannya lebih gosong daripada tangan kirinya. Sudah kubilang, bukan? Dia pengertian dengan alam.

6\. Shintaro

Karena tugas makalah Sir Levi, aku perlu ke perpustakaan. Buku di internet ternyata tidak cukup lengkap. Sir Levi mengataiku Panini Head. Padahal, kepalaku lebih tepat Sosin Head atau Sawi Head. Rambut hijauku ini seringkali disangka sebagai tindakan membangkang aturan. Apakah mereka semua tidak melihat sepatu dan dasiku paling rapi? Jas kerjaku juga kucuci setiap tiga hari sekali. Sir Levi sama bersihnya, bahkan lebih bersih. Dan aku mengaguminya sebagai Man of The Culture di sini.

Bolak-balik aku menuruni tangga. Mencari buku yang kubutuhkan. Tentang anatomi tubuh. Bukunya banyak yang berdebu, ketika kuperiksa tanggal pembeliannya, masih baru-baru. Belum lama diimpor langsung dari Inggris. Sayang, mereka semua teronggok tanpa ada yang mau membaca.

Kuhampiri Seiko. Dia menatapku tanpa berkedip.

"Buku yang mana?" tanyaku langsung. Seiko sepertinya tidak suka jika aku berbasa-basi.

"Resep Baso Malang."

"Nggak ada, Sei."

"Iyalah, lucu. Yang judulnya Economics Edisi 12."

"Oh." Aku menarik sebuah buku hardcover, tebal dan berat. Kira-kira seribu halaman dari celah jepitan buku yang lainnya.

"Thanks." Aksennya sesuatu sekali. Aku berdeham, mengingat-ngingat rumor Seiko lahir di Irlandia. Pantas kalau warna rambutnya mirip Ed Sheeran—aku tahu Ed ini dari adikku! "Sini." Katanya lagi.

"Jangan. Biar aku yang bawa. Ini berat."

"Kau menganggap remeh aku?"

"Bukan. Kau sendiri sudah bawa tiga buku, Seiko." aku mengamati tumpukan buku bisnis dalam pelukan Seiko. Lalu kucermati buku Seiko yang ada dalam dekapanku. "Ini lebih tebal dari kepalamu."

Seiko tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya. Dia mengusir debu dari bajuku di bagian bahu, sekaligus merapikan jasku kembali. Aku agak ceroboh kali ini, mengenakan jas lab ke perpustakaan pusat. Dia tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi dan semua serentak sunyi. Kupingku bisa menghitung detak jantungku sendiri.

7\. Seiko

Kudengar salah satu dari mereka berbisik kalau Shintaro ternyata pemeluk teguh aliran konservatif dan masih perjaka. Tanpa kusadari, aku tertawa pelan. Shintaro terlalu lucu untuk ukuran mahasiswa semester tujuh.

8\. Shintaro

Pernah ada isu Seiko menggelar potong rambut massal. Motifnya untuk mengurangi rasa stres menyambut musim ujian. Aku tahu Seiko bukan perempuan rata-rata, maksudku, coba lihat gayanya berpakaian. Sekilas dia seperti gadis sekolahan, keluar dari majalah forbes. Amati lebih dekat, dan dia menggunakan stoking gotik, cat kuku hitam, dan ya, jam tangan yang bisa diisi sobekan kecil kertas. Pernah kutanya untuk apa kertas sekecil itu disimpan, dia hanya menjawab dengan senyuman yang membuatku penasaran.

9\. Seiko

Aku baru tahu dia suka sup kacang merah. Tahu begitu, aku tak perlu susah payah mencarikannya kacang almond ke supermarket. Aku sibuk mengurus proposalku dengan Daiki.

10\. Shintaro

Aku baru tahu Seiko dekat dengan Aomine Daiki. Seiko bertemu dengan Daiki lebih dari tiga kali dalam seminggu.

11\. Seiko kepada Shintaro

Berdasarkan sumber gosip kenamaan kampus alias KR alias lagi Kisse Rosë alias lagi Kise Ryota, Akashi Seiko bukanlah perempuan yang mudah tergiur kupon diskon atau voucher potongan harga. Informasi ini diketahui publik, dan berguna ketika melihat Seiko mematahkan iPhone Xnya dan empat jam kemudian, ia terlihat menelepon seseorang dengan iPhone X yang baru. Orang-orang merasa mafhum, dan tidak akan merasa terluka, iri, atau dengki.

Seiko mencoba menghubungi Shintaro lewat LINE Call. Sebab, kalau ditelepon SIM takutnya mengganggu kelas. Seiko pernah menyimak kegeraman Sir Levi, tetapi setelah mencari silsilah di perpustakaan kota, Seiko menemukan fakta menarik kalau dia dan Sir Levi ternyata bertemu di titik turunan orang Nihongo. Nama orang Nihongo itu Hiroshi Kamiya. Sebuah pengetahuan yang menarik, pikir Seiko kala ia bisa memaklumi sifat Sir Levi yang dianggap rumit oleh Shintaro. Jika Shintaro bisa memaklumi Sir Levi, maka memahami Seiko adalah perkara mudah.

Telepon diangkat. Gayung pun bersambut.

"Halo... Ini siapa..." serak basah dari seberang. Mata Seiko berkilat. Dia menekan tombol kecil pada jamnya, dan mengeluarkan pulpen dari saku kemeja.

"Kamu nggak simpan nomorku? Ini aku. Seiko."

" _Ohh, so Shintaro's been out for 'hours. He left his phone and ya' been making calls so_ —"

"Kamu siapa?" Seiko menajamkan indera pendengarannya. Tinta siap menoreh di atas kertas.

"García Alexandra."

Telepon mati. Langit menggelap. Seiko selesai menulis nama orang di seberang.

12\. Shintaro to Seiko

Akhir-akhir ini Shintaro merasa jauh dari Seiko. Sadar seratus persen hubungan mereka baru di tahap pertemanan akibat catur, Shintaro hanya merasa kosong. Praktikum dan ujian dianggap lalu. Penyebabnya? Seiko jarang mengangkat telepon darinya lagi. Chatnya bertumpuk tidak dibalas. Sore hari, setelah merampungkan tugas-tugas untuk seminggu ke depan, Shintaro memutuskan menyisiri kampus dan berjalan ke fakultas ekonomi. Dia harus bicara pada Seiko masalah ini. Mungkin Seiko tak bisa menerima seleranya yang ramah membumi; es doger… sup kacang merah.

Shintaro bertekad, jika Seiko tak suka makanan itu, dia akan belajar menikmati fettucini selayaknya orang Italia berbahagia dengan pizza. Oh, demi badak bercula dua! Keadaan tak pernah dibayangkan; Daiki dan Seiko berdua saja di meja kantin, makanan-makanan yang mereka pesan antara lain ayam bakar penyet, dan cola. Shintaro merasa dihina habis-habisan. Tangannya mengepal, karena Seiko tampak akrab dan tertawa bersama Daiki. Ayal, Daiki menengok ke belakang, dan melambaikan tangan.

"Oi, kau itu si Shintaro 'kan?"

Shintaro tak menjawab. Seiko menoleh, dan menatapnya.

"Sini, duduk!" ajak Daiki lagi. Shintaro membandingkan gaya berpakaian Daiki yang kasual. Sementara dia? Seperti pelamar kerja badan usaha negara.

Seiko masih diam. Shintaro tak berani membalas tatapannya. Dia pergi, bersama sekotak tiramissu dalam pelukan. Daiki mengedikkan bahu, tahu betul opera sabun tengah terjadi.

"Aku punya pacar loh, Sei. Dia salah paham."

"Iya, aku tahu Satsuki pacarmu. Biarkan saja. Kau tidak salah ini."

Daiki geleng-geleng kepala. Seiko tampak horror; wajahnya mengulas senyum tetapi Daiki tahu bahaya tengah mengincar kepalanya. Lelaki itu mencatat di memori; mengingatkan Satsuki bahkan makhluk seperti Akashi Seiko saja bisa terjerat dalam telenovela penuh airmata.

13\. Shintaro/Seiko, Seiko/Shintaro

Kisah mereka belum selesai. Tidak tahan saling diam-mendiamkan, Seiko pun tak tanggung-tanggung. Ia berjalan menuju kelas Shintaro, dan orang-orang memberikan jalan untuk si ratu mungil. Sadar Shintaro ada maksud menghindar seribu langkah, Seiko menarik lengan Shintaro dan menariknya keluar dari areal kampus. Lebih tepatnya, Seiko mencari kedai makanan yang buka, dan dia bersumpah menuntaskan masalahnya dengan cara yang elegan!

[walaupun sesekali Seiko sempat tergoda berhenti di depan warung mie ayam... ]

Jas lab masih membungkus badan Shintaro. Lelaki itu juga tak bisa berargumen ketika lengannya diseret oleh tangan mungil nan cantik milik Seiko. Buku teks dan tasnya ia titipkan pada Kuroko (yang kebetulan lewat dan dapat diandalkan). Ketika di trotoar jalan raya, langkah Shintaro berhenti. Seiko menoleh ke belakang, dan dia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa murka begitu mendapati wajah Shintaro yang kebingungan dan terlihat muram. Rupanya, asap knalpot barusan berhembus tanpa ampun, dan mengasapi mata si jangkung. Lagipula, memang di sini tempat yang cocok untuk bertengkar ala Geum Jan Di dan Gu Jun Pyo; klakson motor, deru roda truk, sampai mobil pick-up yang mengangkut band saling bercampur-baur di sini.

Seiko semakin yakin semesta, situasi, kondisi, mendukung.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau doyan dengan ras Kaukasian, Shintaro. Tak kusangka seleramu yang tinggi, pirang, dan berisi, huh?"

Seperti pepatah petir menyambar di sore hari, Shintaro terkejut bukan main. Tuduhan yang dilayangkan atasnya dicerna secara baik-baik. Sekelebat memori berputar dalam kepala Shintaro. Kaukasian? Siapa lagi? Oh!

Shintaro terkejut karena barusan ada kucing lewat. Dia alergi bulu kucing, padahal Shintaro sering memandangi foto-foto kucing di internet.

"Seiko—!"

"Aku tahu aku pendek, rambut merah, dan ya, pettan. Aku mengakuinya, sih."

Shintaro terkesiap. Dia tak boleh mengizinkan rendah diri memakan Seiko perlahan. Bagaimana pun juga, Shintaro menerima Seiko apa adanya. "Seiko!"

"Aku tidak mau jadi penjahat rasial, tapi aku tidak menyangka gadis pelaku kejahatan genosidamu ternyata dekat dengan korbannya?" balas Shintaro. Dia juga punya hak untuk mengetahui kebenaran. Rasa sakit yang bermukim di dadanya perlu dilenyapkan. Melihat Seiko berasyik-masyuk dengan lelaki lain? (abaikan diksinya, tetapi sungguh beginilah dalam pandangan seorang Shintaro Midorima). Lebih baik Shintaro menjadi warga negara asing, berganti nama, dan menjadi pengembara antah berantah.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Aomine."

Tawa Seiko sepertinya puas sekali. Perempuan ini ketawa sampai ikat rambutnya lepas, dan warna merah berurai di bahunya. Setelah selesai mengusap air mata yang muncul tak disangka, dia menatap Shintaro dengan jenis belas kasih yang tak pernah lelaki itu temui.

Sejauh ini, Shintaro uring-uringan. Dia tak mau mengaku kalau setiap malam dia dihantui kecewa dan khawatir, dengan kemungkinan, seperti Seiko menikah dengan Daiki. Belum sanggup, belum pula lulus dari kampus, Shintaro berpikir terlampau jauh. Ketakutan yang datang dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Oh, dia jadi korban genosidaku. Betul kok." Seiko menarik napas perlahan. "Tapi aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai objek romantis. Dan dia sudah punya pacar."

Kelopak mata Shintaro turun. Bulu matanya panjang dan lentik. Seiko tidak melawan ketika lengan Shintaro memeluk tubuhnya.

"Ibu Alexandra … dosen tamu dari Amerika. Dia … seminggu ini menjadi atasanku. Ponselku ketinggalan. Aku ke toilet. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ceritanya jadi begini."

Harusnya dari lama Shintaro mengaku. Dan harusnya Seiko dari dulu bicara. Entahlah, Seiko merasa lega ketika ia tahu ia pettan dan bukan kaukasian, tetapi Shintaro bersikeras membiarkannya mengenali rima detak jantung Shintaro. Agak berantakan, tapi Seiko tersenyum menebak alasannya.

"Jangan peluk-peluk. Jasmu bau pengharum laundry."

"H-harusnya senang dong!"

"Aneh."

"Hah?"

"Aku membayangkan anakmu dengan si Alex itu aneh."

Ternyata yang berpikir visioner tak hanya Shintaro seorang.

"G-Gimana?"

"Kalau denganku, anak kita bisa jadi Elon Musk kedua. Atau Warren Buffet kedua."

"Seiko..."

"Jadi kau tidak mau?"

"Mau kok."

"Memang aku mau apa?"

"Green tea?"

"Loh tumben. Kukira kau mau kasih aku es teler."

"Green tea ada yang enak. Es krimnya."

"Tidak bakalan flu 'kan?"

Seiko tersenyum sampai gigi taringnya kelihatan.

"Jadi kamu mau?" tanya Shintaro lagi.

"Mau."

"Memang aku mau kasih kamu apa?"

Shintaro tertawa kecil lalu menjepit hidung Seiko kesal.

"Kau lucu sih. Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi aneh. Baru sadar semua gara-gara kamu." Petir meloncat di langit. Shintaro menyapu rambutnya ke belakang. Seiko terpaku sejenak. "Ah sebentar. Hujan."

Shintaro mengeluarkan payung lipat. Ternyata setelah payungnya mengembang, badan mereka berdua terlindungi sempurna. Sembari menyandarkan gagang payung pada bahu, Shintaro melepas jas lab dan mengenakannya pada Seiko. Air membuat kemejanya basah. Otot-ototnya melekuk tercetak samar.

"Untung kau kecil. Jadi jas labku cukup."

"Apa ini? Hinaan?" Seiko hobinya memulai bertengkar. Semakin sering diajak berantem, semakin sayang. Sebuah tanda kasih yang cukup berbeda dari orang kebanyakan.

"Bukan. Aku itu suka sama kamu, Seiko." Shintaro tidak membiarkan ucapannya disela. "Paham?"

"Woah. Akhirnya bilang juga." nada Seiko pura-pura terkejut, ketika Shintaro mengancingi jasnya pada tubuh si pendek. Si perempuan mendongak. "Tanya aku dong."

Shintaro tidak tersenyum. Dia diam, mengamati wajah Seiko yang basah dan kedinginan. Suara rintik hujan meloncat bertemu payung semakin deras. Jalanan seolah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, dan mereka serempak menciptakan suasana syahdu; gerimis pelan, dan pengendara motor menahan diri untuk tidak menekan-nekan klakson. Pengendara mobil lambat membelah jalan, tak ingin menyembur kedua sejoli tersebut dengan genangan air bah dari selokan. Rambut si perempuan, yang panjang, melekat di pipi. Warnanya menyala ketika bertemu putih pipi.

Tubuh Shintaro menunduk ketika tumit Seiko berjinjit lebih tinggi. Lengan Seiko mulai mengalung pada leher Shintaro. Perempuan itu berhasil menempelkan keningnya pada kening Shintaro. Seiko melepas kacamata Shintaro dan mengamankannya di dalam jas yang ia kenakan. Yang ia lihat dari mata Shintaro sekarang hanya matanya seorang.

"Kalau kamu, gimana, Sei?"

Mata Seiko hari ini terlihat kalem.

"Sama. Aku suka kamu, Shin. Sangat."


End file.
